Las Tranquilas son las más peligrosas
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Ritsu era una universitaria normal... hasta que encontró con una mamá no tan normal...


Para despedirme, les traigo este one-shot que traduje hace muuuuucho tiempo pero que había dado por perdido XD

Espero les guste.

PD: Este fic le pertenece a un tal **Kyon of the Crack **xD

* * *

**Las tranquilas son las más peligrosas**

"…y luego cuando le di chocolate, decía '¡Yui-senpai eso es vergonzoso!' aunque Azu-nyan se veía muy linda cuando dijo eso~"

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Yui? Estoy segura que Mugi amaría escuchar tus historias."

"¡Pero es que sangra por todos lados cuando lo hago!"

Vivo en un edificio de departamentos viejo. No está tan mal, la renta es barata y es más que suficiente para una simple estudiante como yo. Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka. Hola. La cabeza hueca que está conmigo ahora es Yui Hirasawa, una buena amiga que está contándome su último encuentro romántico con Azusa Nakano, una chica también.

Si te estás aguantando las ganas de vomitar, deja de leer y regresa a tu intolerante vida, ¿quieres?

Bien, ahora continuemos.

Originalmente, se suponía que estudiaríamos para un examen, pero debido a que somos estudiantes nada diligentes, terminamos hablando de aperitivos. Ella tenía su guitarra y tocaba algunas notas mientras yo holgazaneaba, porque ya sabes qué hacen las estudiantes de segundo año de la Universidad cuando van a tener un examen pronto.

La Señorita suerte nos salvará… espero.

"Oye, Ricchan, ¿qué onda con ese camionzote de la entrada?"

"Es un camión," dije mientras pasaba las hojas de una revista de chismes.

"¡Rayos, Ricchan, hablo de que hay varios chicos musculosos cargando cosas!"

"Ah, debe ser el nuevo vecino. El propietario me lo dijo hace dos días."

Yui me miró con grandes ojos de perrito, inclinando su cabeza para agregar inocencia.

"¿Qué?" desvíe mis ojos de las coloridas imágenes.

"¡Ricchaaaaaaaan debemos ir a decir Hola~!"

"¿POR QUÉ?" arremetí mientras pasaba la hoja.

"Deja de ser anti-social, Ricchan~" dijo amablemente mientras jalaba de mi brazo.

"No estoy siendo anti-social, es sólo un vecino. ¿Por qué debería importarme él o ella?"

"¡Para saber si él o ella está disponible!"

Solté mi revista, abandonando el último truco publicitario '¡Sí, gané!' de Charlie Sheen y así poder sacudirla un poco.

Loca cabeza hueca.

"¡Deja de molestarme con tus romances cursis! ¡No necesito a nadie!" exclamé mientras sujetaba su cuello con mis manos.

"¿Entonces quieres ser un Santuario Virgen?"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema!"

"Pero entonces cómo sabrás cómo se siente-"

"¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!"

Yui se reía por mi estado agitado, y yo traté de bajar el tono comiendo unas papas fritas.

"Bueno, si tú no vas, ¡yo sí!" se paró y fue hacia la puerta, llevando a Guitah en los brazos.

Así que la seguí como oveja. En efecto, había varios empleados de mudanza, que parecían tanques, moviendo algunos muebles como una mesa y sillas al departamento de a lado.

Para ser honesta, el último vecino que tuve fue durante mi primer año de la Universidad, y no fue una experiencia placentera. Era un aterrador Otaku que tenía un fetiche por las escolaras, y una vez trató de sobornarme por mi uniforme de marinera de la preparatoria.

Lo golpeé en el rostro, y se fue sin dejar rastro al día siguiente.

Recé con todas mis fuerzas que quienquiera que fuera ahora mostrara algo de moderación, o al menos que fuera bonita/o.

Mis plegarias fueron contestadas.

Subiendo las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso donde yo vivía, había una encantadora Venus con largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, timidez emanaba de su delgada figura.

Encantadora.

"¡Parece arrogante, Capitán!"

"Soldado, retírese."

Se dirigía hacia nosotras, tenía un bebé de cabello ocre en sus manos y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras dormía. Probablemente era mayor que nosotras – tal vez un año – pero eso es todo.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su departamento mientras dos musculosos hombres salían, limpiándose sudor de la frente.

"Todo listo, Akiyama-san. Gracias a Dios, nada se dañó durante el viaje" dijo el más alto en un verdadero tono culturista.

"Muchas gracias," inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, para no interferir con el bebé.

"Lo mismo digo, Akiyama-san, un placer hacer negocios con usted."

Ambos miraron al bebé y curvaron sus labios en júbilo antes de regresar a su camión e irse a algún otro trabajo.

Yo me encontraba mirándola lascivamente, cuando Yui me dio un codazo me sacudí.

…Debía presentarme.

"¡Hola recién llegada!" saludé, con Yui haciendo lo mismo.

"Oh, hola. ¿Eres mi vecina?"

"Ah sí, soy Ritsu Tainaka."

"Y yo soy Yui Hirasawa, su amiga."

"Soy Mio Akiyama, y este angelito es Miharu-chan."

Así fue como conocí a Mio Akiyama.

En el mes siguiente, llegué a conocerla por interacciones diarias y charlas ociosas sobre el rocío de la mañana, o el cantar de las aves. La mayoría de ellas eran sobre su bebé, y sobre como se preocuparía por ella cada momento que no estuviera con ella, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Una cuantas veces me lanzó a cuidar a Miharu-chan cuando tenía asuntos que atender. Al principio, cuando veía al bebé en sus brazos, pensaba que después de una semana de llanto, enloquecería y terminaría yendo al manicomio, pero Miharu-chan no era esa clase de bebé. Es tan tranquila que es desconcertante. En el momento que comienza a levantar su linda vocecita, Mio usa sus… amplias cualidades de madre y ella se tranquiliza.

No es que trate de persuadirlos, pero las calladas pueden ser las más peligrosas… Por ejemplo, aprendí que Mio puede tener mal genio si la molestas o te burlas de ella, y mejor preferirías usar un casco de fútbol americano si piensas hacer eso. También, a veces es bastante tímida, y se espanta si mencionas cosas como percebes o sangre. Se agacha y se vuelve totalmente indefensa, ahí es cuando puedo molestarla.

Como sea, nos salimos del tema…

Un día, tomé el té en su casa y sí – díganlo conmigo – ¿No soy un gran caballero aventurero, yendo hasta su casa? ¿…Qué? ¿Pensaron que diría algo sobre olor a popó? Olvídenlo. Su casa, a pesar de ser la guarida de una maquina de popó, estaba absolutamente limpia, no se encontraba ni una mota de polvo.

En serio, ¿cómo lo hace? ¡No soy madre pero mi cuarto parece zona de guerra en el Medio Oriente! ¡Además, su té es celestial! No como el de Mugi, pero… un poco de trabajo y podría superarlo. La esposa perfecta.

Hablando de eso… nunca se lo pregunté, pero no tenía esposo. Nunca la vi cerca de un hombre desde que se mudó hace meses. Así que, tengo que asumir que es madre soltera o algo así. Probablemente sea doloroso para ella hablar de ello, siendo más o menos de mi edad; un año menor que yo. Sí, así es, UN AÑO MENOR QUE YO. Eso la pone entre 18-19 años. ¡Rayos! Ahora me alegro que no me gusten mucho los arrogantes.

"¿No sabe rico?" preguntó Mio mientras yo veía mi reflejo en la taza con líquido verde.

"Ah no, estaba pensando…" me quedé callada, buscando un tema de conversación, "Oye, noté que… tus dedos…"

"¿Mm?"

"Son bastante ásperos pero largos y delgados."

"¿…Q-qué significa eso?" se sonrojó mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Fui directo al grano, "Parecen dedos de guitarrista."

Sus ojos se iluminaron, sacándola de su comportamiento sensato y sereno a pesar de sus tendencias ansiosas. "¿Lo notaste? ¿Eres una?" me interrogaba, casi saltando sobre mí.

"No, pero soy parte de una banda y soy su baterista," le respondí con entusiasmo. "¿No recuerdas que Yui traía una guitarra la primera vez que nos vimos? Ella, otras dos chicas y yo tenemos una banda llamada Ho-Kago Tea Time, que comenzamos en la preparatoria en nuestro club de música ligera," recordé en voz alta, y con ello se entusiasmo más.

"Ojala hubiera existido algo así en mi escuela. Espera aquí, iré por ella." Corrió y entró a su habitación, luego regresó con un bajo, pero no un bajo cualquiera.

"Un bajo Fender Precision, ¿verdad?" recuerdo haber visto a Jun adulando tanto de él que Azusa y Ui perdieron los estribos.

"Eres buena en esto," observó Mio mientras acariciaba el mástil.

Definitivamente puedo verla tocándolo. Todo fresco y frío, sentada en el patio tocando una melodía alegre pero melancólica. Escuchándome siendo cursi me da comezón.

"Deberíamos tocar juntas alguna vez. Rayos, tal vez podrías unirte a nuestra banda," dije, reflexionando las posibilidades de tener a una bajista en HTT. Eso pudo sonar perverso.

"Me encantaría, pero…" sus ojos apuntaron a la habitación de Miharu-chan. No se tenía que decir nada más. Ser mamá no te deja mucho tiempo libre.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que toqué a Elizabeth. Es triste, es una gran bajo."

Oh no, no otra como Yui que le pone nombre a su instrumento…

"¡Puff! ¡Qué infantil Mio-_chuan_!" dije en son de broma, pero no me esperaba recibir un golpe en la cabeza. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" grité mientras sobaba mi chichón.

"Por reírte de Elizabeth," contestó rápidamente.

Crucé mi brazo y dije una expresión sarcástica, "Vaya, no quiero ver que harías si un alien tratara de secuestr- ¡AUCH! ¡Eso duele, sabes!" pero parecía no tener problemas en seguir provocando dolor.

Sádica.

"Estoy tratando de eliminar tu estupidez. Quédate quieta."

"¡AUCH!"

Así era nuestra relación: yo bromeo, y ella o se sonroja, se esconde en un rincón por miedo o me golpea en la cabeza. Como algún asqueroso anime romántico. Esperen, ¿romántico? Haha, sí, claro…

De todos modos… otro día cualquiera, estaba ocupada estudiando (milagro), cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta.

"¡Ya voy!" grité mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, algo se enganchó a mis piernas, y escuché tenues sollozos proviniendo de abajo.

Era Mio.

"¿Mio…? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, preocupada por su bienestar.

"U-U-Una… A-A-A-A…" ¿Qué pudo ponerla así? Oh Dios, es…

"¿Miharu está bien?" con eso sacudió sus cabeza en un gran 'No'. Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se agarraba de mí más fuerte.

"¡HAY UNA ARAÑA EN MI HABITACIÓN Y ME VA A COMER!" gritó mientras temblaba de miedo.

La miré con ojos completamente abiertos y repetí, "¿…Una araña?"

No pude evitar reírme. Fuerte. Tan fuerte como pude. Fuerte como 'a todo pulmón'.

"¿Así que Mio-_chuan _es tal gatita miedosa que una araña la hace mojar el pañal? ¡Ja! ¡No te preocupes, yo me encargo!"

En un santiamén, tomé el periódico que estaba en la cocina, y fui directamente con el verdugo de Mio. Treinta segundos después, regresé triunfante mientras golpeaba mi pecho como el valiente Caballero que era.

"¡Todo limpio! No necesi-" me paralicé cuando la sentí, literalmente, apretarme a muerte, en posiblemente el mayor abrazo que haya recibido en mi vida. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" repetía mientras me apretaba más fuerte.

Lo siento Yui, estás en segundo lugar ahora. Agh, no es bueno Mio… no te das cuenta de lo grande que son y estás… "Haré lo que sea que me pidas. Te recompensaré por matarla…" dijo, aún abrazándome.

"Ehm… Primero, vas a romperme los huesos, así que…"

"O-oh… lo siento," se retiró, un poco cerca del jugo de tómate.

"Segundo… en serio, ¿una araña? ¡Mira la cosa, es más fácil de matar que una pulga!" Meneé mi tan mencionada espada de caballero, que tenía al arácnido pegado en la punta.

"¡Aaaaah!"

Pero que estúpida.

Mis oídos casi sangran por lo fuerte y entonado que era su grito. Aunque, buen tono, tal vez serías buena cantante, Mio.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Mio!" arrojé la espada de periódico por la ventana, y escuché a alguien insultando al idiota que lo hizo. ¡No importaba, lo que sea para calmar a Mio!

"No vi nada… No vi nada… No vi nada… No vi nada…" repitió hasta que agarré sus hombros y se dio la vuelta.

"Cálmate, se fue, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su cabello ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos llorosos y sus labios temblorosos, y con una indecisión que era tan infantil que se volvió extrañamente tentadora, tartamudeó, posiblemente la forma más adorable y linda, una sola frase.

"¿…E-e-en serio?"

Tuve que sujetar mi corazón en ese momento, un latido lleno de bondad pura y moe se estrellaban en mi muy confundido cuerpo. Tuve que estrechar mi brazo para mantenerme de pie. De lo contrario caería al suelo con espuma blanca en mi boca.

"S-sí, se fue." Sonaba mareada – y lo estaba – por buenas razones.

Mio-chan… eres una seductora involuntaria… Arma de Moe Moe Kyun Masiva~

Con esa molestia fuera del camino, Mio recuperó algo de compostura y bajó el tono de su moe.

"Entonces Mio-_chuan_, ¿harás lo que sea por mí?" la enfoqué con mi sonrisa pícara, alzando y bajando las cejas.

"Eh…" cuanto más la veía, más se ruborizaba.

"¡Cálmate, Mio! Rayos, sólo estoy mirándote y tú te pones nerviosa sin razón."

Eso no parecía quitarle el sonrojo, así que me fui por un camino diferente.

"¡Como sea, tendrás que ser mi sirvienta por una semana! Traje y todo el-"

¿Debo decir lo que paso después? Sip, otra corona para Ritsu-sama.

"Rayos…" suspiró mientras yo atendía otra cicatriz de guerra.

"¿Así es como le pagas a tu valiente defensor?"

"Sí."

"Ohhh, sarcasmo, ¡qué atrevida!"

"Mira, si no vas hablar en serio, entonces me voy," dijo simplemente, cruzando sus brazos como la malhumorada madre que era.

"Bien, bien… Qué tal…"

No podía pedirle algo ridículo como hacerla desfilar en un traje francés – y estoy segura de que Sawako tiene uno en algún lugar para sus tantas noches de cosplay con Mugi.

Tenía que pensar en algo que no sonara muy sospechoso por fuera, pero que diera un gran golpe por dentro. Luego se me ocurrió. ¡Por supuesto, perfecto! ¡Pronto podría ver más de la Mio llorona!

Así que le propuse que viéramos juntas una película la semana siguiente. Bastante evidente pero ni notó nada malo en ello ni sospechó algún juego sucio. Lo que ella no sabía era que la película que íbamos a ver sería una de miedo (divertida para mí).

¿Alguna vez han visto _Human Centipede_?

¡Oh sí, moe Mio, aquí voy! Claro, no íbamos ir al cine o algo así. La veríamos en mi habitación mientras Miharu-chan era cuidada por una conocida de Mio. Estaba sorprendida de ver que Mugi era 'esa' persona. Aparentemente, los padres de Mugi y Mio se conocían bien. Es un pequeño, pequeño mundo… Casualmente Yui estaba con Mugi, así Miharu-chan tenía dos guardaespaldas.

Mio suspiró, aliviada de que nada le pasaría a su preciosa, y estaba lista para 'ver' la película. Como si fuera ser capaz de ver más de un minuto fufufu~.

"Pasen un buen rato~" cantó Yui, con Mugi a lado de ella.

"Oh queridas, por favor _diviértanse_."

"Gracias, Mugi."

Conocía esa sonrisa. ¡Agh, mis planes habían sido revelados fácilmente! Me alegro de que Mio no notara la sonrisa Yuri® y los Yuri goggles® de Mugi mientras que para mí pudo haber escrito 'condena' en mi cráneo.

"¿Y que película vamos a ver?" preguntó casualmente.

"_Human Centipede._"

"¿Es una animación de _Pixar _o algo así?"

"Oh sí, está llena de flores y arco iris, tal como te gustan, Mio~"

Se encogió de hombros, una ligera sonrisa indicaba que la quería ver.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

_Mientras tanto, a lado…_

"Ah, tengo la sensación de que se ha tirado de un potente gatillo, y se ha levantado una bandera. Toma las decisiones correctas, Ricchan."

"¿Qué significa eso, Mugi-chan?"

"Oh nada, Yui-chan… Nada."

Tenía en mis manos el tazón de palomitas, y lo puse en la mesa a lado de mi sofá de cuero resistente.

Mio estaba en él, usando unos jeans azules y una blusa roja sin mangas, con el nombre 'Jeff Beck' escrito en blanco en el frente. Su cabello que normalmente lo usaba en una cola de caballo ahora era libre de retención. Como extra, ya que su blusa era holgada podía ver el tirante de su sostén de encaje negro.

Aunque tuve que desviar mi mirada. Lo último que quería agregar a mi lista es ser una pervertida.

En cuanto a mí, llevaba una playera polo y pantalones beige. Ropa poco femenina. No importa cuantas revistas de moda me ponga en frente Yui, nunca cambio.

Ni siquiera tengo maquillaje… no solía tener. Compré algo y leí sobre algunos trucos. No es que lo esté haciendo por Mio o algo así…

"¿Vas a ponerla o no? Has estado mirando la TV por cinco minutos. Ganaste el concurso de miradas, Ritsu."

Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fui hacia la TV, mientras escondía mi astuta expresión. Me aseguré de que Mio no viera la caja del DVD; eso garantizaría su huída sin un buen susto.

"Bien, aquí vamos." Me arrojé al sofá, a lado de Mio, y oprimí play en el control.

_Quince minutos después…_

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!"

_¡Sí, gané!_

"¡Oh mira, los está costurando!

"¡AYUDA!"

Mio ya se había hundido en mi cuello, tratando de perforar lo más profundo en mi hueso. Aún me preguntaba como pudo tener un hijo. No podía ni aguantar un poco de sangre (bien, mucha) o a una arañita.

Los doctores y las enfermeras debieron haber tenido un día divertido… ¡Yahoo sedantes!

"¡Oh, y no puede gritar!"

En ese punto, apenas podía respirar. La hiperventilación la invadió, así que la saqué de su miseria, inducida por el miedo, y apagué la TV.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" le pregunté, jugando con su cabello intentando tranquilizarla.

"I-I-Idio-t-ta…"

Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, y nos quedamos así por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Escuchaba de cerca, y podía oír como cada minuto se estabilizaba su respiración. Me alegro que las paredes fueran insonoras, sino Mugi estaría imaginando cosas realmente obscenas en ese momento…

"¿S-Se a-a-ca-cabo?"

"Sí…"

Verla temblar, lloriqueando como si le hubieran cortado la lengua, me hizo sentir mal. ¿Qué clase egoísta soy para molestarla hasta este punto? Soy una idiota…

"Lo siento, Mio."

"N-No… es necesario…"

Siguió adherida a mí, aún en ese abrazo de oso.

Luego, lo sentí.

Un suave y blando montículo se presionó en mí.

Oh rayos, no estaba lista para eso…

Mi rostro ardía mientras las sentía presionándose inocentemente una y otra vez en mis costillas. Solté unos cuantos sonidos roncos y ahogados, que bloqueaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"¿Ritsu? Estás roja," observó, en una postura objetiva.

"¿Tienes fiebre o algo? Déjame ver…"

Puso sus manos en mi frente, sus fuertes, delgados y pálidos dedos acariciaban mi sonrojada piel. "No creo que estés enferma," dedujo, "…Es por…"

Interrumpí, "Es por ti…" casi tragaba mi lengua mientras confesaba, "Seguías presionando tus pechos en mí, ¡por eso estoy roja! ¡Es tu culpa, Akiyama! ¡¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?!" casi gritó la ultima parte.

Se alejó, le dio un tic a sus ojos grises cuando me entendió y reconoció evidentemente, "…Ya veo." La voz de Mio era monótona, sin emoción en ella.

¡Genial! Ahora arruiné mis oportunidades. ¿Qué oportunidades tenía de todas formas? A ella obviamente no le gustan las chicas. ¿Por qué tendría un bebé entonces? Yo sólo estaba siendo una molestia… Pero luego eché un vistazo y ella… me sonreía.

"Eres una idita," se rió, y luego me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

…

**¿QUÉ?**

"M-Mio… ¿por qué me…" dije con incredulidad total ante lo que hizo.

Me guiñó el ojo, su sonrisa creció a cada segundo, "Bueno, estás siendo honesta y estás avergonzada, así que no me pude contener."

Metí mi dedo meñique en mi oreja para ver si algo interfería con mi oído. Nop, Mio lo dijo realmente, ¡nada menos que con una toque seductor en su voz!

"Pero… ¿no eres…"

"Los hombres son unos cerdos. Por eso me convertí al lesbianismo," dijo para burlarse más de mí.

"¡Ese no es el p-punto aquí! ¡No es religión!"

Con mi rostro hirviendo por lo fácil que era para ella hacer repentinamente algo así de vergonzoso, puse mala cara y volteé para el otro lado.

"Deja de bromear…" me enfadé, entrando en una incómoda situación.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" Ya no sonaba como la tímida y ansiosa Mio que conocía.

No, era una Reina Peligrosa, y que juguetona era.

Esperaba que sacara un cuchillo de la nada y me cortara la garganta en ese mismo momento, o que me lo hiciera, justo ahí.

"La Mio que conozco no me b-besaría repentinamente…"

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, la vi gateando hacia mí.

"Porque la Mio que conoces…" comenzó, luego me sujetó por detrás y presionó su roja mejilla en la mía, "…la Mio que conoces no es lo que aparenta ser."

Entonces me lanzó una mirada traviesa. Sus grises ojos ya no tenían tic; se quedaron quietos y perforaban mis ojos ámbar. Tragué cuando sentí que Mio besaba mi yugular, una sensación cálida que envolvía mi pecho.

"¿M-Mio?"

Antes de saberlo, me arrojó a la alfombra y me dio otro de sus abrazos de oso, aunque eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente para la noche entera.

"Calla ahora, bebecita, Mio va a consentirte."

Mordí mi labio inferior una vez más. Se puso por encima de mí, su sedoso cabello de obsidiana ahora parecía las alas de un ángel… de la muerte.

Verdaderamente, las calladas son las más peligrosas.

_Mientras tanto, a lado…_

Miharu-chan estaba tumbada en su cuna, sin ninguna preocupación. Un conejito blanco de peluche, llamado Usa-chan, yacía en sus brazos, y tenía una mirada en blanco en sus dos ojos plastificados. Las dos niñeras, Yui Hirasawa y Tsumugi Kotobuki, chillaban de alegría con cada movimiento que el bebé hacía, pero no tan alto como para despertarla.

"Quiero una," dijo la Señorita rubia en un tono totalmente serio.

"¡Que linda~ También quiero una!" dijo de acuerdo la guitarrista cabeza hueca.

"Ah, tal vez debería-"

Mugi se detuvo de repente, congelada. Su nariz hormigueó.

"¿Mugi-chan?"

Yui meneó la mano en frente de su amiga rica, pero no hubo señal de conciencia. Después de un minuto o dos, la vida regresó a ella, su mandíbula se llenó de felicidad mientras sujetaba su mejilla y destellaba intensamente.

"Dios, oh Dios… Acaso ellas…"

"Estás actuando aterrador, Mugi-chan…"

La rubia sujetó con fuerza los hombros de la castaña, y declaró firmemente, "Échale un ojo a Miharu-chan. Tengo que atender una _situación especial._" Con eso, se fue, dejando a Yui algo desconcertada, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a la durmiente Miharu-chan.

"¡M-Mio, estás… Hng, ¡d-detente!"

"Pero eres tan linda, Ritsu…" Mio ronroneó mientras atendía el dobladillo de mi camisa.

Sus dientes mordieron el tirante amarillo de mi sostén, Dios mío no pude desviar mis ojos. ¿Realmente está pasando? ¿Estoy siendo dominada por una madre soltera que tiembla sólo con ver a una arañita? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

"En serio, Mio, me estás… volviendo loca," exclamé mientras me aguantaba un gemido porque mordía mi estremecida piel.

Me dio una mirada, esos orbes grises aún me perforaban como una espada… Hablo de Freud.

"¿Es tan difícil de creer que me gustes?"

Corregí su suposición inmediatamente, "Más bien es que tú pases de ser una tímida a… una bomba sexual."

"¿Cómo esa canción de Tom Jones? No sabía que te gustaban los hombres peludos… o eres bi?"

"Lo mismo digo… Señorita Mamá soltera."

Esa no fue mi mejor jugada, obviamente. Sin tacto alguno. Sonó muy acusatoria mi declaración, como si dijera 'Te tiraste a cualquier sujeto y nueve meses después sacaste a un bebé de tu vientre.' Algo así, pero nunca quise insultarla.

Mio sólo parecía divertida por ello. "¿Qué onda con esa sonrisa descarada, señorita?"

Eso hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

"¿Crees que Miharu-chan es mi hija biológica?"

…

"¿Eh?"

"La adopté, idiota."

…

"Bien, mi mente se fundió. Explícale a esta humilde Ritsu-sama la historia de Mio, la mami."

Se levantó de su postura dominante y se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo estaba en el piso, aturdida.

"En resumen, el tipo de familia de la que vengo tiene una simple tradición: cada mujer debe tener, al menos, un hijo. Así que, cuando les dije que no me gustaban mucho los chicos y que prefería salir con chicas… hicimos un trato. Cuando terminara la preparatoria, adoptaría a un niño y lo educaría mientras que todos mis gastos serían atendidos por el ridículo Director Ejecutivo de mi padre. Luego, en un punto, tomaría copas universitarias cuando Miharu-chan fuera lo bastante grande. Eso es todo."

…

Realmente tenía que pensar en eso.

_No._

"Eso es cursi y tiene muchos huecos, Mio-_chuan_. La maestra Tainaka te da un 8 por el esfuerzo." Dije con una expresión anticuada, y funcionó de maravilla.

Silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo y agregó, "¿Sabes que es más cursi?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Recuerdas esa vez… cuando la araña?"

"Sí…"

Se inclinó, y susurró en ese tono nada característica pero terriblemente sexy: "Ni siquiera tengo miedo de las arañas…"

Su cálida respiración se acercó más y luego dio el golpe final.

"Quería estar contigo…"

En ese momento, mi cuerpo… ya no pudo controlarlo.

Así que me sumergí, dejando que mis deseos carnales se hicieran realidad.

"Dios… ¿yendo ya a la acción? Que libertinaje, frente de mis propios ojos… Que maravilloso. Oh Dios, ¿llegando a su ropa interior? Oh, demonio atrevido…"

La rubia tenía que apretar su nariz mientras veía a través de un hueco en la puerta del departamento de Ritsu. Esa descarga eléctrica en su cerebro tenía razón; había Yuri cerca. Se decía que debía darles privacidad, pero cada beso, cada gemido sensual que liberaban, sólo la hipnotizaban más hasta el punto que se quedó mirando, boquiabierta y babeando.

"Mugi-chan, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Yui mientras se reunía con su amiga.

"Shh, Yui-chan… el apareamiento es un ritual sagrado que no debemos interrumpir, de lo contrario, el seme entrara en una rabia tan profunda que fluirán galones de sangre."

Varios signos de interrogación aparecieron en la cabeza de Yui, luego dio un rápido vistazo a lo que su amiga tecladista estaba viendo. También se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Eeeehhhhh? Ricchan y Mio-chan están…"

"En efecto…"

Yui se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada, murmurando, "Quiero hacer eso con Azu-nyan…"

Mugi lo escuchó, y el tsunami que llegó no pudo detenerse con sólo apretar. La entrada se bañó en sangre. Yui entró en pánico y pidió ayuda.

Salieron las dos tórtolas, que inmediatamente vieron lo que había pasado. Mio retrocedió, sintiendo pánico por acercarse. La araña pudo no ser aterradora, pero la sangre y cosas así lo eran.

Aunque Mugi estaba bien, después de que Ritsu la pusiera en su futon y revisara sus signos vitales, usando sus conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. Pero luego Mio y Ritsu comenzaron a cuestionarse y miraron a Yui, preguntándole, "¿Qué hacían en mi puerta/en la puerta de Ritsu?"

Ahora Yui estaba atrapada para asumir la culpa de todo.

"Este…"

Con miedo miró de un lado a otro, entre las dos auras negras, y después corrió, dejando a las dos nuevas amantes y a una Mugi durmiente, quien tenía una expresión de ensueño en sus hinchados labios.

_En el departamento de Yui…_

Azusa escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, señal de que Yui había regresado. Yui dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer con Ritsu, lo que sea. Quizás finalmente están practicando, tal vez con esa genial bajista Mio Akiyama de la que escuchó.

'_Eso añadiría algo interesante a nuestra banda. Tener una bajista nos vendría maravilloso.'_

Aunque las posibilidades de que Yui estuviera practicando eran casi nulas, la joven guitarrista podía soñar.

"¿Buenas noches Yui-sen…pai?"

La chica de doble coleta se detuvo cuando vio a su sepnai – y novia – jadeando fuertemente, y muy, muy rápido.

"¿Estás bien?"

Yui sacudió su cabeza, recuperando el aliento, "S-Sí, Azu-nyan… es que pasó algo entre Ricchan, Mio-chan y Mugi-chan."

Azusa se le quedó viendo, esperando una explicación.

"¿Azu-nyan, alguna vez me has arrojado al suelo?"

Azusa entrecerró los ojos y rascó su cabeza, "Ehm… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?"

Yui inmediatamente contestó con la verdad al borde, "¡Porque quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo, Ricchan y Mio-chan me mostraron!"

La castaña extendió sus brazos y tomó las de Azusa, haciendo movimiento que daba cosquillas.

"¿Eeeh? ¿Y-Yui-senpai? ¿Q-qué estás…" el rostro de Azusa se puso rojo de vergüenza.

"Gatita~" arrulló Yui mientras la abrazaba, encantando a la chica de doble coleta.

"¡Y-Yui! ¡No me toques ahí!"

Yui lloriqueó, "¡Pero no hay nadie alrededor!" antes de regresar a su ocupación.

"¡Estás a punto de romper varias leyes justo ahora!" la reprendió desesperadamente y trataba de alejar a su mucho más fuerte senpai.

"¿Qué leyes?" honestamente no tenía idea, y por eso preguntaba.

"¡Rayos! ¡Suelta-NYA!" la gata maulló por el repentino toque de la dueña.

"Hehehe~ No voy a dejarte dormir en toda la noche, A~zu~ny~an~"

En toda la noche, Ton-chan miró desde su acuario las obscenidades e indecencias en la sala y pudo fácilmente confirmar que ellas no durmieron.

Luego de ese incidente, dejamos de hablarnos. No estábamos enojadas o algo, no sabíamos que decir. Mi rutina consistía en levantarme, comer lo que hubiera en el refrigerador, ir a mis clases a toda velocidad porque me quedaba dormida, y ella estaba ahí siempre – en el espacio que separaba nuestras puertas – y siempre se despedía en silencio. Lo más que decíamos era un apresurado "Hola Mio/Ritsu."

Así fue como por mes y medio, y para ese momento, el frío invierno había llegado, con nieve en las calles y caminos.

Pero que molestia.

Por una vez, logré levantarme a tiempo, así que pude masticar lo que comía en vez de forzar mi garganta. Hasta tuve tiempo de hacerme un café.

¡Felicítame!

Mientras tomaba mi oscura bebida, revisé mi correo en la puerta.

Aburrido, molesto, sí, les pagaré oh grandes señores del banco, esperen, ¿qué es esto? Una carta destacaba entre el grupo de papeles burocráticos blancos: una carta de tono negro, sin sello, nombre, ni receptor.

Curiosa, la abrí cuidadosamente con mi navaja de bolsillo, y vi una hoja de papel blanca en el romántico interior de la carta. Puse todo a un lado, y tomé la hoja. Nuevamente sin nombre, ni formalidades. Sólo contenía una elegante escritura de kanji, hecha por hábiles manos, y comencé a leerla con mucho interés.

_No importa que cuanto frío haya, soy feliz_

_Viendo tu blanca respiración mientras te echas a correr_

_Tu peinado realmente te queda bien_

_Pero quiero ver como luces con tu fleco suelto_

_¿…Qué estoy leyendo…? Es algo…_

_Me pregunto qué debería decir_

_¿"Me gustas", será un buen comienzo?_

"…Definitivamente…" murmuré mientras releía la frase en mi mente antes de avanzar en el texto.

_Mis sentimientos bailan como la ondeante nieve_

_Y de algún modo, soy feliz_

_En este vívido, blanco y brillante camino_

_Quiero caminar contigo; estaría bien si nos tomamos de la mano_

_Tu sonrisa traviesa realmente te queda bien_

_Pero también quiero ver tu timidez, verte sonrojada_

Ya me viste…

_¿Por qué no salen las palabras?_

_¿Debería buscarlas en el diccionario?_

_La nieve cayendo, como mis sentimientos, no se detendrán_

_Es un poco doloroso_

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_Doy un profundo respiro_

_Aunque siento que el dolor en mi corazón está creciendo_

_Me di cuenta que es porque pienso en ti muy seguido_

_¡Tal como pensaba!_

_Mañana nos encontraremos en nuestro lugar habitual_

_Tú vendrás corriendo y yo te esperaré_

_Igual que como espero por la primera nevada de la temporada_

_¡Corre un poco más rápido!_

_Me pregunto qué debería decir_

_¿"Me gustas", será un buen comienzo?_

_Mis sentimientos bailan como la ondeante nieve_

_Y de algún modo, soy feliz_

¿Lugar habitual? ¿Esperándome? ¿Me gustas? ¡Ahora tengo comezón!

…Pero no puedo decir que no me gusta.

Ese día, corrí como cualquier otro día – incluso que no era tarde. Ella estaba ahí – como siempre – y sonreía con complicidad.

_Mañana nos encontraremos en nuestro lugar habitual_

"Buenos días, Mio."

"Buenos días, Ritsu."

Corrí junto a ella, sonriéndole ligeramente a ella y a Miharu-chan, quien estaba en sus brazos.

_Tú vendrás corriendo y yo te esperaré_

_Igual que como espero por la primera nevada de la temporada_

"¡Corre más rápido!" escuché su grito.

Tal vez debí responderle ya que podía, pero permanecí en silencio y bajé las escaleras.

Porque…

_Me pregunto qué debería decir_

_¿"Me gustas", será un buen comienzo?_

_Mis sentimientos bailan como la ondeante nieve_

Cuando regresé, aún me esperaba, justo ahí y entonces, le regresé su afecto con un abrazo sincero.

Ambas pensamos._'¿Y quién lo dirá primero?__'_

Se planteó la pregunta, y no queríamos superar a la otra en el campo de batalla del amor. Nuestros labios hablaron, en una forma diferente – una mucho más sensual.

_Y de algún modo, soy feliz._

* * *

NdT: No sé que decir así que sólo pegaré lo que dije en No, Gracias: Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, será lo último que sabrán de mí, por mi parte es todo en estos lares de Fanfiction, los fanfics en cierta forma ya me aburrieron, pero hay otra razón por la cual dejaré esto, la razón: Intercambio académico, me voy a otro país a estudiar por 6 meses, así que dudo tener tiempo de traducir estos fics.

Gracias como siempre a mi BETA Angie Recova, sin tu ayuda, ya sabes, estos fics no serían lo mismo!

Fue un placer.


End file.
